Patrol Night
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Batgirl and Nightwing go on patrol together. *This is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written* My otp:) *Suck at summaries:)*


It had been 4 months since Batgirl was last on patrol and tonight was her first night back patrolling Gotham city.

Just over 4 months ago, Barbara stepped on a piece of glass and had to have stitches to repair the damage to her foot, therefore she could not patrol.

Tonight, was supposed to be Batman's patrol night, but Batgirl begged him to let her do it and he finally agreed. He said it works out for the both of them because he needs to work on training Tim and Damian.

Batgirl had trained with Batman for a few weeks and she was finally ready to get back into the city. Red Hood offered to come with her, but she insisted on going by herself. She knew Batman would be watching her and he'd send someone to help if she needed it.

Standing on the rooftop of the tallest building in Gotham City, she looked down at the city, it was a warm, clear night. There were no flashing police lights in the distance, no sound of gunfire or a fight breaking out, it was peaceful. She made her way down to the museum, nothing suspicious, she wandered through dark alleys, nothing but a black cat looking for a mouse.

The jewellers and the bank were locked up tight and nobody was out. It seemed Gotham was going easy on her tonight.

She sat on top of the bridge and looked at the city, no cars were coming in, no cars were coming out, and she was the only person on the bridge.

Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Joker and the Mad Hatter were all locked in Arkham, probably planning their escape, but until that happened, Batgirl enjoyed the quiet city without them.

The moon shone over the city. "Hello Batgirl." She recognised his voice. "Hello Nightwing."

"What are you doing up here? Did Batman send you to spy on me?" She asked. "No, I just got back from Blüdhaven and I heard you were on patrol, so I thought I'd come find you." He replied. "Oh, what were you doing in Blüdhaven?" She asked. "The Blüdhaven police department asked for Batman to go over because they thought Two-Face was wandering around their city. So, I went over, and it turned out to be just a random guy on his way to a costume party." He replied, slightly amused.

"Who dresses up as a crime boss for a costume party?" Batgirl asked. "The people of Blüdhaven." Nightwing joked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Batgirl asked. "I was going to go home, order a pizza and watch a movie." He said. "Why?"

"Do you want to sit with me?" She asked. "Sure." He said and sat next to her, looking at the city. "It's really quiet tonight." She said, he chuckled, "That's probably why Batman let you patrol tonight." He replied. "No, I begged him, and he let me, plus he said he had to train Tim and Damian." She said. Nightwing laughted. "You really think Tim and _Damian_ need training?"

"Damn it." She muttered, lying down on the bridge. "I was going to ask you how your foot is, but I think we might have another problem." He laughed, lying next to her. "Shut up, Dick!" She laughed. "Seriously though, are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine." She said. She began laughing. "What?" He asked. "When the Joker shot me, dumped Batgirl and became Oracle, monitoring crime bosses worldwide and helping allies worldwide, but I step on a piece of damn glass and I'm out of action for four months." She laughed, "But now that I'm back, nobody wants to come out and play."

Nightwing chuckled. "I missed patrolling with you Batgirl." He said. "Thanks for the flowers you sent me at the hospital Dick." She said, "How did you know Japanese lilies were my favourite?" She smiled. "You're my best friend, it's my job to know." He said, she laughed.

"So, what important stuff do you know about me?" He asked. "You only like stuffed crust pizza." She laughed, he laughed too. "That's not good enough! Everyone in Gotham knows I only like stuff crust pizza!" They laughed.

"I know you like looking at the stars, Dick." She said. "Only a few people know that." He said. "As if you were the only person on the planet?" She asked. "Only Bruce knows that." He said, honestly.

They looked up at the stars, there was still silence in the city. They enjoyed the peace, until there was a sound that made Nightwing laugh so loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm so hungry." Batgirl said over Nightwing's laughter. "I was so excited about patrolling, I forgot to eat." She said.

"Wanna get a pizza?" He asked. "One last sweep of the city." She said, getting to her feet. "Batman will be wondering where you've gotten to." Nightwing said as he stood up.

They went to the jewellers, the bank and the museum before they went to the top of the tallest building. "Looks quieter than earlier." Batgirl said. "I'll race you back to my place." She said, jumping off the building. "Hey, you didn't say go!" He exclaimed, jumping after her.

Firing her grappling hook, she landed gracefully on the ground, Nighwing just behind her. They ran through the city, when they reached her apartment building she climbed quickly and quietly up the fire escape and through her window.

"I beat you again, Dick!" She laughed, panting. He fell onto the wooden floor, "The winner pays for pizza!" He exclaimed.

"What!" She exclaimed. "What about halfsies." She asked, he nodded. "Man, I'm so hungry."

"What are you doing, father?" Damian asked as he entered Bruce's bedroom, "Just checking on Batgirl." Bruce said, putting down a pair of binoculars. "Did everyone stay in their homes, liked you told them to do?" Damian asked. "It looks like it." Bruce said.

Jason leaned against the door frame, "Why don't you just pay Dick and Barbara to get back with each other Brucie?" He asked. "That's not what I'm doing Jason." Bruce said. "Well, of course it is, father." Damian said.


End file.
